SREWOLF
by lalunavelonia
Summary: Inoue Orihime, seorang florist cantik dan baik hati. Hidup sendirian namun dikelilingi orang-orang, serta sahabat-sahabat yang menyayanginya. Hingga suatu hari, semak belukar datang menghampirinya dan membuat kejutan dalam hidupnya. Hidup memang penuh misteri bukan? Bukan hanya tentangnya dengannya tapi tentang mereka. /Many chara inside(maybe?)/ /AU/ah gelap/ chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Helooooo! Long time no see fanfiction and ma readers! Ah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa nulis cerita lagi *curcol*. Sorry untuk cerita " _Oasis di tengah gurun_ " lagi hiatus dulu. karena kesibukan yang padat ngurus ini itu dan segala macem, dengan tumpukan file yang berjibun author lupa dimana lanjutannya (banyak alesan) *sujud mohon maaf*. Tapi ini serius lho! *sambil mata melotot*

Sebenernya dengan banyak pertimbangan, author gugup dan bingung. dilema karena atu cerita belom beres eh udh upload baru lagi. but gimana tuh :( . maaf kan author :( . karena ide selalu muncul di saat yang tak terduga. Hikseuuu.

* * *

Ok pokoknya gitu deh ya minna-san sadayana.

As always, Bleach punya Tite Kubo and story was mine~

Silahkan membaca dan semoga berkenan di hati~ huhuy~*wink

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Storm, Black, Thunder_**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota kecil yang dipenuhi dengan toko serta tempat wisata ini sudah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. Namun di antara toko-toko tersebut terdapat toko bunga yang sangat indah dengan interior kaca dan rumah minimalis berstyle modern. Toko bunga tersebut dikelola oleh perempuan yang sangat cantik dan baik hati bahkan ia sangat populer di kota tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, pelanggannya pun beragam mulai dari orang biasa hingga yang tidak biasa. Seperti pada pagi ini.

sebuah mobil limusin berwarna putih bertengger di depan toko bunga tersebut. Semua orang menatap kagum dan ingin melihat siapa tuan dari mobil tersebut. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama ada mobil mewah bertengger di depan toko bunga tersebut.

Tak lama seorang supir keluar dan membukakan pintu belakang. Seroang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan dress berwarna hitam turun. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata violet yang indah menatap dengan anggun sekitarnya. Semua orang yang lalu lalang terpana akan sosoknya yang anggun itu. Sebelum melangkah masuk, ia menatap ke dalam mobil.

"kalian tidak usah turun, aku hanya sebentar." ujar gadis itu pada 2 orang pelayannya.

"Baik hime-sama."

Gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut.

 _-klining-_

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi sesaat ia membuka pintu. Gadis berambut orange alias pemilik toko tersebut langsung menoleh. Wajahnya tampak senang melihatnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Rukia-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.." ujar pemilik toko bunga tersebut.

"Maaf aku baru bisa kemari, Orihime. Kemarin sesaat pulang dari NY aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu jadinya aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dan sekarang aku hanya sebentar ke sini.." .

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti! karena hari ini hari spesial Rukia-chan. Ah aku baru saja membuat teh, silahkan diminum sembari aku ambil bunganya ya."

Rukia duduk di kursi kayu sambil meminum teh buatan Inoue.

Inoue selain membuka toko bunga, ia juga meracik sendiri teh buatannya yang dipadu oleh bunga. Hanya saja teh itu tidak diperjual belikan. Hanya sebagai konsumsi pribadi atau ia berikan kepada pelanggannya yang sedang menunggu.

"teh buatanmu selalu enak dan wangi."

Rukia menatap teh yang ada di genggamannya. Ia merasa tenang dan ingin berlama-lama di sini, namun tidak mungkin karena ia harus cepat pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ah masa sih? Hehehe. Ini bunganya! Aku harap Hisana nee-sama menyukainya." ujar Inoue memberikan bucket bunga lili putih. Bunga tersebut disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk hati dengan diameter 14cm. Kain yang dipakai berwarna violet. Membuatnya tampak anggun dan indah.

Rukia tersenyum melihat bunga tersebut. Setelah itu, Ia mengambil cek yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"terima kasih bunganya. Ini."

Inoue terkejut melihat cek dengan nominal yang fantastis.

"Astaga, Rukia-chan, sudah berapa kali kau berikan cek ini padaku!? Padahal kan aku sudah bilang, untukmu gratis..."

"Anggap saja itu hadiah untukmu karena telah memberikan bunga yang indah ini untukku."

"Tapi.. Anu.. Rukia-chan.."

Inoue tampak bingung terus menatap wajah Rukia dan cek bergantian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Simpan saja barangkali nanti berguna. Kalau ga disimpen aku marah nih." Ujar Rukia mengancam.

Inoue menghela nafas, "Hahh baiklah. Aku simpan ya.."

Inoue menyimpan cek tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya. Di dalam laci tersebut terdapat beberapa cek dengan nominal yang sangat besar pemberian Rukia. Ia sengaja menyimpannya karena itu kemauan dari Rukia sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak tahu untuk apa semua cek itu ia gunakan nantinya.

Tak lama telpon Rukia berdering

"Halo, ah baiklah aku segera ke sana. Ya, bunganya sudah aku ambil. Sampai jumpa."

Rukia menutup panggilannya seraya menoleh ke arah Inoue. Inoue mengerti bahwa sahabat nya itu akan pergi.

"Mari, aku antar." ujar Inoue berjalan menemani Rukia hingga keluar dari tokonya dan memasuki mobil.

"jika ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi aku ya."

"Kau juga, Rukia-chan. Hati-hati, titip salamku untuk Byakuya-san."

Rukia tersenyum tipis seraya menggangguk. Ia menutup kaca mobilnya. Setelah itu mobilnya melaju pergi meninggalkan toko milik Inoue. Inoue menatap kepergian mobil Rukia dengan wajah khawatir.

"Rukia-chan.. Aku tahu pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku.."

Inoue masuk ke dalam tokonya kembali.

Rukia yang berada di dalam mobil, memasang wajah murung.

"Aku ingin ada yang memantau lingkungan Orihime. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, segera habisi." Ujarnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Baik, hime-sama." Ujar para bodyguard Rukia.

###

Hari sudah mulai senja, namun karena akan hujan langit terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Jam segini, toko bunga milik Inoue sudah tutup.

Inoue baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang ia sedang menonton berita di TV.

 _'Akan diperkirakan hujan lebat dengan angin yang kencang untuk malam ini.'_

Pembawa acara berita terus melanjutkan infomasinya tentang ramalan cuaca malam ini serta esok hari. Mendengar itu, Inoue langsung bergegas mengingat bunga-bunganya yang berada di luar toko.

"Ah bisa gawat kalau begitu. Aku harus memasukkan tanaman yang ada di luar." ujar Inoue seraya menuju ke luar toko.

Ia tidak mau tanamannya hancur seperti tahun lalu saat terjadi badai besar dan dirinya ketiduran. Saat mau keluar, ia tidak berani karena angin yang membabi buta. Lalu keesokan harinya, semua tanamannya hancur tak tersisa. Ia hanya bisa menangisi penyesalannya dan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan bunga serta pot yang hancur.

Ia memakai jaket yang cukup tebal dan memakai sendalnya seraya membuka pintu rumah.

Langit mulai mendung dan tetesan air hujan mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bergegas menuju depan tokonya. Matanya menoleh dan terkejut.

Bukan karena tanamannya yang rusak, bahkan badai saja belum datang. Tapi sesosok pemuda asing yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Tu-tuan!"

Inoue langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, pemuda tampan dengan wajah blasteran itu penuh dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia tidak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya pucat pasi seperti ajal akan mendekat. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sepi, bahkan semuanya memilih diam di dalam rumah karena badai akan datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Inoue langsung membopong pemuda tersebut yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya ke dalam rumah. Ia terengah-engah kelelahan lalu membaringkannya di atas sofa.

Inoue langsung bergegas mengambil kotak P3Knya dan mengobati sebisa mungkin luka-luka tersebut.

"Astaga.. Apa yang terjadi dengannya.. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti, jika begini maka.."

 _'Hime-chan, kau ini ngomong apa sih. Kau tahu kan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan saat ini.'_

Inoue memejamkan matanya pada suara perempuan yang entah siapa itu.

' _Betul hime-chan. Gunakanlah kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang bisa menolongnya saat ini._ '

"Tapi.. Aku berjanji pada kakak bahwa aku tidak akan menggunakannya.."

' _heh, kau mau kejadian yang lalu terjadi kembali karena kebodohanmu itu?'_

Inoue terkejut mendengarnya. Ia diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

' _Hei! Apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak seharusnya kita mengungkit masalah itu. Maafkan dia ya Hime-chan..'_

Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ya benar.. Aku memang bodoh.. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada kakak untuk tidak menggunakannya."

Inoue langsung membalut lukanya dengan perban. Setelah itu ia langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Ah, kebetulan sekali! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

###

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga Inoue. Seorang gadis bermata abu-abu keluar dari mobil dengan membawa tas berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Nona!" Seru seorang wanita keluar dari sisi kemudi.

"Duluan saja! Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Gadis itu segera mengetuk pintu rumah Inoue.

-cklek-

"Hime-chan!"

"Momo-chan!"

Mereka langsung berpelukan.

"Hime-chan, aku kira kau kenapa-napa! Untunglah kau baik-baik saja.." Ujar Momo dengan tampang lega.

"Bukan aku, tapi ada seseorang yang sedang sakit! Ayo masuk Momo-chan!"

"Eh? Bukannya kau tinggal sendiri?"

Momo masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang tengah. Ia melihat pemuda tersebut terkapar dengan perban seadanya.

"Siapa pemuda ini, Hime-chan? Astaga, lukanya cukup parah. Bisa bawakan aku air panas dan kain?"

Inoue mengangguk dan langsung bergegas mengambil air panas ke dalam baskom serta handuk kecil yang bersih lalu memberikannya kepada Momo.

Momo memakai sarung tangannya agar steril serta membuka tasnya. Ia membuka baju pemuda tersebut dan melihat luka sayatan sebesar 10 cm.

"Hime-chan, mungkin ini akan terlihat geli dan linu. Jadi, bisakah kau di dapur saja?" Ujar Momo mulai mengeluarkan peralatan medis miliknya.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Momo-chan.."

##

"Fuh, akhirnya!"

Luka pemuda tersebut telah selesai dijahit serta luka-luka kecil lainnya berhasil diobati. Sekarang hanya menunggu ia sadar.

Momo membuang sarung tangan karetnya yang penuh darah tersebut untuk dicuci lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa sendiri.

Inoue sudah mencuci baskom serta kain yang Momo pakai tadi untuk membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Ia pun menyuguhkan teh dan biscuit untuk Momo.

"Ah, terima kasih Hime-chan." Ujar Momo langsung meminum teh tersebut.

"Untuk bayarannya-"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih Hime-chan? Menolong seorang pasien adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang Dokter dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Huft dasar. Tapi aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran sih hehehe.."

"Tapi kau hebat sekali Momo-chan.."

"Ah, aku masih jauh dari kata hebat.. Ohya, ini penting sekali Hime-chan."

"Apa itu?"

Momo menatap pemuda tersebut, lalu kembali menatap Inoue dengan serius.

"Darimana kau menemukan pemuda ini?"

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan toko ku tak berdaya. Entah kenapa aku langsung saja membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Hime-chan... bagaimana kalau itu semua perangkap? Astaga, untunglah dia luka beneran."

Inoue hanya tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya aku menyuruhmu kemari. Pasti kau sedang sibuk yaa."

"Tidak sih, aku sedang senggang. Aku dengar Rukia-chan kembali dari NY ya?"

Inoue mengangguk, "Apa kau masih marah dengannya..?"

Momo menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, ia menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya kecewa."

Inoue hanya diam menanggapi tanggapan sahabatnya ini. Ia bisa merasakannya, rasa kecewa yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Inoue tidak bisa pro atau kontra ke salah satu dari mereka berdua. Karena bagaimanapun juga, keduanya sangat berharga bagi Inoue.

Momo melihat Inoue yang diam, ia tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku pulang dulu ya, Hime-chan! Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku. Ok?" Ujar Momo bergegas menggunakan sepatunya.

Inoue mengangguk dan mengantarkannya sampai depan.

"Ah, ya satu hal lagi."

Momo berbalik dan menatap Inoue dengan serius.

"Jika dia sudah siuman, cepat usir dia."

Inoue menatap Momo dengan perasaan terkejut.

Momo tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mobilnya menggunakan payung.

Inoue masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan bingung atas suruhan Momo tadi. Apakah Momo mengenal pria ini? Jika iya, kenapa ia tidak cerita padanya?

Ia menatap pemuda tersebut dan membopongnya ke lantai 2, menuju kamar dengan interior bak hotel bintang 5. Pemuda tersebut dibaringkan di atas kasur king size dan menyelimutinya.

"Cepat sembuh tuan."

Ia meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya.

##

5 hari berlalu, namun pemuda tersebut masih belum siuman. Inoue merasa khawatir dan ia selalu mengecek pemuda tersebut.

Hari ini ia mengganti bunga di vas ruangan pemuda itu berada. Rasanya hari ini pun tidak ada gerak-gerik bahwa ia akan siuman.

 _'Jika dia sudah siuman, cepat usir dia.'_

Ucapan Momo terus terngiang di pikiran Inoue. Semenjak itu ia jadi susah tidur dan terus memikirkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa kepada Momo. Tapi ia takut jawaban yang kurang enak atas keingintahuannya tersebut. Kadang kepo tidak selalu berujung dengan jawaban yang menyenangkan.

Ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan hendak membenarkan selimut yang ia pakai. Sudah 5 hari ia tertidur dan belum menampkakkan tanda sadar dari dirinya. Setiap hari ini selalu mengganti perbannya atas anjuran Momo.

Dan hari ini seperti biasa, ia akan mengganti perban pemuda tersebut dan menyusut wajahnya dengan air hangat. Saat hendak membukanya, seketika tangan pemuda tersebut perlahan bergerak, ia terkejut dan langsung menatap wajahnya.

Tak lama, pemuda tersebut membuka matanya dengan perlahan. saat menoleh ke arah Inoue, Ia langsung bangun seketika. Matanya melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya dengan cepat dan panik. Kemudian ia meringis memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Siapa kau?" Tatapannya begitu tajam kepada Inoue.

Ia merasa sakit di bagian perutnya,

"Tuan apa kau-"

-PLAK!-

"Jangan sentuh!" Seru pemuda tersebut menepis tangan Inoue.

Inoue terkejut dan diam menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Kau, mengapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Ah, ini rumahku. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan tokoku.."

Pemuda tersebut menatap Inoue. Ia pun menghela nafas dan berusaha turun dari kasur.

"Kau mau kemana tuan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda tersebut berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar.

"Dimana HPku?"

"HP? Maaf tuan aku tidak lihat sama sekali."

Pemuda tersebut menarik kerah baju Inoue, "Jangan bohong!"

Inoue gemetaran namun ia menutupinya dan menatap pemuda tersebut, "Jika tidak percaya.. Silahkan saja geledah rumahku."

Pemuda tersebut menatap Inoue dan mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut berusaha menuruni tangga sambil berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Ia terlihat pucat dan masih kesakitan. Inoue yang tak tahan melihatnnya langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau-"

Inoue memegang dengan kuat tangan pemuda tersebut,  
"Tolong tuan, kau baru saja siuman.."

"Cih, aku bukan laki-laki lemah. Lepaskan!"

Inoue menggeleng dengan keras dan tetap megegangi lengan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut menatapnya kesal, "Terserah kau saja!"

Inoue tersenyum tipis lalu membantunya menuruni tangga dan duduk di sofa. Ia bergegas menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, lalu memberikannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak usah!" Ujar pemuda tersebut menepis gelasnya.

-Dug-

Gelas tersebut jatuh ke atas lantai. Untungnya tidak pecah karena lantai terbalut oleh karpet tebal berbahan beludru berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda tersebut agak terkejut namun bersikap tidak peduli.

Inoue membersihkan air tersebut dengan kain karena takut menyerap lebih dalam. Pemuda tersebut menatapnya dari ujung mata.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam.

Inoue tersenyum, "Baiklah.. Jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di toko.. Aku harus bersiap-siap membuka toko karena sudah jam 8 pagi."

Inoue bergegas menuju pintu berwarna orange dimana pintu tersebut terhubung dengan tokonya. Pemuda tersebut hanya diam menatap inoue. Pemuda tersebut langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil diobati, bahkan sayatannya pun sudah dijait dengan rapih. Walau ia merasa ngilu dan sakit.

"Sial,"

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat sekelebat ingatannya tempo hari. Saat dirinya dikepung lalu dibawa oleh orang-orang tidak dikenal dan dibuang begitu saja. Ke tempat yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali. Tempat yang sangat asing dengan orang-orang asing. Dan seorang perempuan yang aneh dengan lagaknya yang sok baik, menurut pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah berapa hari aku di sini. Sial,"

###

Setelah meninggalkan pemuda tersebut, Inoue langsung mengurus toko bunganya. Saat keluar toko untuk menyirami bunga-bunganya, ia disapa oleh banyak orang yang berjualan di sekitarnya. Semuanya menyukai Inoue, baik dari penampilan maupun sifatnya.

"Permisi,"

"Ya?"

Inoue menoleh dan melihat 2 orang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan tampang dingin menghampiri Inoue. Semua orang menatap takut 2 pemuda tersebut namun tidak dengan Inoue.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Inoue.

"Apakah anda melihat ada pria asing berkeliaran di sekitar sini?"

"Pria asing? Sepertinya aku melihatnya."

"Dimana?"

Inoue menunjuk beberapa pria asing yang lalu-lalang di jalanan. 2 orang tersebut menatap satu persatu orang yang ditunjuk oleh Inoue.

"Jika yang kalian maksud pria asing, maka setiap hari aku melihatnya. Area ini merupakan area wisata, dimana orang-orang luar kemari untuk jalan-jalan. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang kalian maksud, maaf."

2 orang tersebut menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu hari anda nona."

"kami permisi."

"Tunggu!"

Keduanya menoleh, Inoue memberikan masing-masing 1 tangkai bunga mawar putih pada kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka bingung dan menatap Inoue.

Inoue tersenyum, "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.. Anggap ini salam dariku."

Kedua pemuda tersebut menerimanya dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Inoue menatap kepergian mereka dan pikirannya langsung teringat kepada pemuda yang ada di rumahnya sekarang. _Apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan tuan?_

Ia masuk ke dalam toko dan terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut sedang menyender pada pintu orange sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ujar Inoue langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Ia takut dua pemuda tadi masih berkeliaran dan melihatnya. Walaupun ia masih belum pasti apakah dia yang mereka cari atau bukan. Hanya saja firasatnya mengatakan demikian.

"Hei! Apaan sih!?" Seru pemuda tersebut berontak dan menahan tangan Inoue.

Inoue terdiam dan menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

Ia menoleh ke arah dapur, "Wangi!"

Inoue langsung berlari menuju dapur, matanya terbelalak melihat hidangan yang lezat baru saja selesai dimasak. Tak lupa minumannya.

"Kau membuat ini semua?" Tanya Inoue takjub.

"Gausah banyak omong, makan ya makan aja." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan wajah sebal lalu menonton TV.

Inoue langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan melihat pemuda tersebut, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan makan." Ujar Inoue langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi menuju tokonya kembali.

Pemuda tersebut menatapnya tajam, "Kau mau aku paksa hah? Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Inoue menatapnya lurus, pemuda tersebut langsung mematikan TV dan berdiri. Ia menarik kursi meja makan dengan kasar sehingga meninggalkan suara yang bising. Ia pun memberikan mangkok berwarna putih pada Inoue.

"Cepat, atau aku berubah pikiran. Cih menyebalkan." Ujar pemuda tersebut kesal.

Inoue tersenyum dan mengambil mangkok tersebut untuk di isi nasi.

Mereka pun makan dengan kesunyian, menatap makanannya masing-masing atau menatap ke luar jendela sesekali. Sudah sejak lama, Inoue makan bersama dengan orang lain di rumahnya. Biasanya ia selalu makan sendirian, dulu saat masih SMA ia selalu makan bersama teman-temannya. Namun setelah lulus, semuanya memiliki urusan masing-masing dan waktu untuk berkumpul pun berkurang. Namun Inoue tidak mempermasalahkannya. Asal tahu keadaannya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini berada di rumahnya namun kali pertama ia berbicara dengannya karena ia baru saja siuman. Banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan. namun melihat sikapnya yang "Kepo, bacok" itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Ia melihat nasi di mangkok pemuda tersebut sudah habis.

"mau tambah lagi tuan?"

"jangan panggil aku tuan. Rasanya jijik."

"Baiklah, maaf. Kalau begitu aku panggil Pak."

"Memangnya aku sudah setua itu!? Umurku masih 22 tahun!"

"Ah, kau lebih tua dariku 2 tahun. Ohya, maaf, seharusnya aku mengenalkan diriku dari awal." Ujar Inoue menyusut bibirnya dengan tisu untuk menghilangkan plak makanan yang menempel.

"Aku tidak peduli, onna. Mau namamu apa kek, aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu tuan kembali."

"Kau ini suka sekali sih bikin aku kesal! Sesuka mu sajalah!"

Inoue tersenyum, "Namaku Inoue Orihime.."

"Inoue?"

Pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Inoue menatap pemuda tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Ga."

Pemuda tersebut melihat Inoue yang sedang merapihkan semua piring bekas makan termasuk miliknya dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Apa kau tidak takut mati?" Tanya pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ini antara bodoh atau apa sih? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja orang tidak kau kenal tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Tidak usah peduli, lagian itu bukan urusanmu. Bisa saja orang tersebut berniat buruk padamu."

"Jika aku tidak menolongnya, lalu siapa yang akan menolongnya? Apa aku harus menunggu hingga ada yang menolongnya? Jika aku masih bisa menolongnya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi itu bukan urusanmu!"

Inoue langsung berbalik, "Walau itu bukan urusanku tapi nyawa orang itu sangat berharga."

Pemuda tersebut melihat mata Inoue yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Ia serius berbicara tersebut.

Inoue menyadari perkataannya yang keluar tiba-tiba tanpa ia pikir, ia pun kembali tersenyum,

"Jadi, aku mohon. Jaga nyawamu dengan baik, tuan. kau tidak tahu perasaan orang di sekitarmu jika kau meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba."

Inoue kembali mencuci piringnya, ' _Hah, aku ini ngomong apa sih. Pasti sesudah ini dia marah-marah dengan perkataanku seperti itu.'_

Pemuda tersebut menatap punggung Inoue. Ia terhentak saat mendengarkan perkataannya tadi dan menghela nafas kecil

"Kau ini aneh, hah. Aku jadi ngantuk, sudah deh."

Inoue menoleh, pemuda tersebut menatapnya sebelum ia naik ke atas tangga.

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dengan sinis seperti biasanya.

"Tidak."

"Cih, aneh."

Ia lanjut menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Inoue melanjutkan mencuci piringnya dan bergegas menuju toko bunganya.

###

 _"Jaga nyawamu dengan baik, tuan. kau tidak tahu perasaan orang di sekitarmu jika kau meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba"_

Ucapan Inoue serta raut wajahnya yang serius bercampur sedih terus terlintas di pikiran pemuda berwajah tampan namun sangar tersebut. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sejak 3 jam lalu setelah ia makan siang dengan Inoue. Kalimat tersebut terus terhentak di pikirannya. Seakan-akan sebuah mantra yang menyihir pikirannya.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan teringat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang indah, bibirnya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Ucapannya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas karena saat itu ia sedang terburu-buru. Hanya senyumannya saja yang meninggalkan bekas di ingatan pemuda tersebut.

"Sial," umpatnya mengingat wajah wanita tersebut. Rasa penyesalan terus mengitari hatinya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat telpon rumah di atas meja kecil dekat kasurnya.

"Telpon? Sejak kapan? Atau penglihatanku mulai memburuk?"

Ia langsung menggunakan telpon tersebut dan menekan angka demi angka. Ia berharap ada yang mengangkat panggilannya tersebut.

 _"Dengan kediaman Jaegerjaquez. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

Pemuda tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya dan rasa senang muncul seketika. Namun tetap menutupinya karena tidak mau terdengar kekakanakan.

"Ini aku."

" _! TUAN MUDA?!"_

"STT! Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Di situ ada siapa?! Bisa gawat kalau yang lain dengar!"

 _"Ma-maaf tuan muda! Maafkan saya! Astaga, sudah beberapa hari tuan menghilang dan sekarang tuan menghubungiku.. Saya kira anda mati dimakan harimau... hiks.. Syukurlah anda masih hidup tuan muda.."_

"Brengsek, kau pikir aku dibuang ke hutan belantara apa? Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, kau ini."

 _"Tuan muda, saya sangat senang mendengarkan suara tuan muda. Anda baik-baik saja kan? Dan dimana anda sekarang? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan anda.. Bahkan Boss juga.."_

Tatapan pemuda tersebut langsung dingin saat mendengar kata Boss diucapkan. Rasa kesal, sebal dan marah muncul seketika.

"Dia? Mengkhawatirkanku? Sejak kapan? Ah, aku tahu, dia mengkhawatirkanku karena hanya aku anak satu-satunya untuk meneruskan bisnisnya kan?"

" _Tuan muda.."_

"Bilang padanya, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak butuh bantuannya. Lagipula, anaknya bukan hanya aku saja kan?"

 _"Tuan muda, jangan bicara begitu.. Boss bermaksud baik padamu, hanya saja-"_

"Hanya saja apa sih!? Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong. Sampe ketahuan kau melacak keberadaanku atau memberitahukan yang lain. Awas saja ya! Sudahlah!"

 _"Tuan muda! Tolong jaga diri anda baik-baik ya! Aku tidak mau anda kenapa-napa. Dimanapun anda berada, saya doakan yang terbaik untuk anda. Namun maafkan saya tuan muda, untuk kurun waktu yang dekat sebaiknya anda jangan dulu pulang.."_

"Kenapa?"

"' _Dia', mencari anda. Ah! Boss kembali..! Tuan muda see you!"_

 _-tut tut tut tut-_

Pemuda tersebut menatap gagang telpon tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sekarang ia tidak tahu, harus tinggal dimana. HP dan dompetnya pun tidak ada. Mungkin sudah diambil orang atau bahkan dibuang oleh orang-orang yang menyekapnya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Untunglah ada telpon rumah di kamarnya. Dan beruntunglah Inoue menyiapkan pakaian untuknya walau ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya semua pakaian pria tersebut. Apa mungkin bekas mantan pacar Inoue? Entahlah bukan urusannya.

-tuk tuk tuk-

"Tuan bolehkah-

Pemuda tersebut langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Inoue malas,

"Mau apa?"

Inoue memberikan beberapa pakaian yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas ukuran besar pada pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, ini baju untukmu. Semua baju itu masih baru, belum pernah dipake. Jadi tenang saja."

"Sebenarnya ini baju siapa sih? Baju pacarmu?"

Inoue menaikkan alisnya dan semburat merah muncul, "Pa-pacar?! Itu semua milik kakakku! Permisi!" Inoue langsung berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di ujung dengan pintu berwarna pink muda.

"O-oi!"

Pemuda tersebut mengambil tas tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hah, tidak mungkin perempuan seperti dia punya pacar."

###

Inoue membuka matanya perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia tidur cukup lama tanpa ia sadari. Sebenarnya sesaat setelah memberikan pakaian untuk pemeuda tersebut, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu dan langsung menghambur ke arah kasur lalu tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah.

"Ah sudah jam 7 ternyata... Pastas saja rasanya lapar."

Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Wangi masakan menghembus ke arahnya, ia mendengarkan suara osengan dari arah dapur. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan lihai memasak, bahkan ia menikmati. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Fuh! Selesai!" Serunya menuang masakan tersebut ke atas piring.

Ia baru sadar kalau Inoue sudah ada di dekatnya.

"NGAPAIN KAU DI SINI?!" Seru pemuda tersebut.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku di sini. Ini kan rumahku."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah sudahlah! Duduk sana!" Ujar pemuda tersebut langsung menaruh apron dan mencuci tangannya. Lalu ia menaruh piring-piring berisi masakanan di atas meja makan.

Inoue menatap takjub dan rasa lapr terus menghantuinya. Rasanya ia ingin langsung memakannnya.

Inoue mendekatinya. Pemuda tersebut agak risih dan langsung mendorong kepala Inoue dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hais, jangan dekat-dekat. Tampang bodohmu itu buat aku ga nafsu makan."

"Kau pandai sekali memasak, tuan. Bahkan masakanmu yang tadi siang itu sangat enak." Ujar Inoue tidak peduli dengan perkataannya tadi.

Pemuda tersebut menatap arah lain, "Apa sih? Gausah banyak omong, cepat makan!"

Keduanya duduk di kursi meja makan, inoue dengan senang hati menatap semua masakan itu.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru Inoue lalu mulai makan.

Pemuda tersebut juga mulai makan. Mereka makan dalam kesunyian seperti biasa. Pemuda tersebut menatap Inoue yang makan dengan lahap. Entah rasanya ia sedikit senang melihat seseorang memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Hah sial. Aku dibuang ke tempat yang aneh."

"Hm?"

"Tuan,"

"Hm? DIH! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan!"

Inoue hanya diam.

"Grimmjow."

Inoue menatap Grimmjow, "Grimm apa?"

"Grimmjow bodoh."

Inoue menatapnya, "Ah, namamu Grimmjow bodoh.. Nama yang unik."

"Kau ini sengaja atau memang bodoh sih?! Namaku Grimmjow! Cih!" Grimmjow langsung makan dengan cepat.

Inoue tersenyum, "Baiklah, Grimmjow-kun. Salam kenal.."

"Hm!"

Keduanya larut dengan suasana diantara mereka, mengenal satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa badai akan datang dengan tiba-tiba.

##

Di suatu kediaman dengan gaya Jepang kuno, terdapat suatu kastil berwarna putih berdiri dengan indah dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon sakura. Di dalam kastil tersebut terdapat keluarga bangsawan yang sangat kaya raya dan kental dengan adat istiadatnya. Tidak sembarang orang bisa bertemu dengan mereka bahkan pelayan-pelayan di sini dipilih dengan ketat.

Kediaman yang biasanya sunyi dan sepi ini sekarang sedang ramai oleh berita yang mengejutkan. Sampai-sampai mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi.

Seorang pelayan dengan nafas terengah-engah memasuki ruangan yang megah, berisi pakaian-pakaian yang indah.

Matanya menangkap sosok gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna violet. Gadis itu sedang melakukan fitting gaun oleh designer ternama kepercayaannya.

"Hime-sama! Maafkan hamba, atas kelancangan hamba karena masuk secara tiba-tiba! Tapi hime-sama.. Tolong pikirkan kembali keputusan anda!" Ujar pelayan tersebut sambil bersujud memohon kepadanya.

Gadis tersebut menyuruh designer serta pelayannya yang lain untuk berhenti bekerja dan membiarkannya menghampiri pelayan yang memohon tersebut.

"Angkat wajahmu, Rin." Ujar hime-sama tersebut.

Pelayan bernama Rin tersebut mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Tapi hime-sama... hiks.. Maafkan hamba.."

Semua pelayan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut pun merasakan apa yang Rin rasakan. Mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusan majikan mereka. Karena bagi mereka, majikan mereka adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka. Biasanya, ia menanggapi semua lamaran dengan dingin. namun kali ini berbeda. entah apa yang membuatnya menerima lamaran tersebut, bahkan orangnya pun tidak mereka kenal sama sekali. mereka tidak mau majikannya tersebut jatuh ke pelukan pria jahat yang hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku melakukan ini karena kemauanku sendiri, tidak ada paksaan. Jadi tolong jangan bersedih"

"Hime-sama..."

Tak lama sosok pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya muncul di depan ruangan tersebut. Semua pelayan terhentak dan langsung membungkuk hormat serta takut untuk menatapnya. kemunculannya membuat semua orang segan, bahkan ruangan terasa dingin jika ada dirinya.

"Rukia, jika semuanya sudah selesai. Cepat ke ruang utama." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Baik, Byakuya nii-sama."

Byakuya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pergi bersama para pelayannya.

Rukia kembali kepada posisinya, "Maaf aku menghambat pekerjaanmu." lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk kembali diukur.

"Tentu saja tidak, hime-sama. Saya sangat senang dapat dipercaya untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Apalagi membuat pakaian untuk acara pertunangan anda. Walau aku tahu, mungkin hime-sama tidak senang.."

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja, ini semua hanya hubungan di atas kertas. Tidak lebih."

"Walau begitu.. aku ucapkan selama untukmu, hime-sama."

"Terima kasih.."

 _'Jika ini mimpi.. tolong bangunkan aku...'_

* * *

 _Preview for next chapter_

 _"Ajari aku merawatnya asal menghasilkan uang!"_

 _"Grimmjow-kun, sebenarnya aku.."_

 _"Ah, jadi kau rupanya."_

 _"Setelah ini, kita akhiri pertunjukan bodoh ini."_


	2. Chapter 2 : Fear

Hola minna-san! Akhirnya bisa update untuk chapter kedua. Maaf jika ada salah kata baik penulisan nama or typo. Dan makasih yang udah review *xoxo*!

Well langsung aja ke ceritanya ya. Selamat membaca dan semoga suka!

.

Bleach by Tite Kubo. This Story was mine ;) .

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **White as Cloud, Red as Blood**

Inoue masuk ke dalam kamar Grimmjow, ia melihat Grimmjow masih tertidur lelap. Ia langsung membuka gorden, membuat sinar matahari langsung menyorot wajah Grimmjow.

"Duh! Silau! Woi!"

"Bangun Grimmjow-kun!"

Grimmjow menatap kesal Inoue dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"Aku masih ngantuk!"

"Bangun!" Seru Inoue menarik selimut Grimmjow.

"HIH! KAU INI! MAU APA SIH?!" Seru Grimmjow langsung bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Ayo makan sebelum dingin. Aku tunggu di meja makan ya, Grimmjow-kun."

Inoue keluar dari kamar Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tampak kesal dan menuju kamar mandi, "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Tak lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar, ia memakai kaos berwarna navy blue dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Di sana, Inoue sudah menunggu dan menyiapkan segalanya. Bahkan nasi untuk Grimmjow.

Ia duduk di hadapan Inoue. Inoue tersenyum, "Itadakimasu!"

Lalu keduanya makan. 20 menit kemudian keduanya selesai. Inoue langsung mencuci semua piring bekas mereka makan.

"Selesai! Oh sudah jam segini! Grimmjow-kun, aku ke toko dulu ya, sudah waktunya buka." Ujar Inoue langsung bergegas menuju tokonya.

Seketika rumah tersebut sunyi.

"Hah, HP ga punya, uang ga punya. Apa-apaan hidup ini? Ah ya."

Ia langsung teringat sekertarisnya. Grimmjow menuju telpon rumah, bertujuan untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya.

" _Halo, dengan kediaman Jaegerjaque. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

"Ini aku."

" _Oh! Sebentar!"_

Grimmjow menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga sekertarisnya bersuara kembali.

" _Tuan muda, maaf menunggu lama. Tadi aku sedang bersama Boss dan sekarang aku berada jauh darinya dan yang lain. Lalu, ada apa Tuan muda menelponku?"_

 _"_ Aku butuh uang."

" _Ya ampun tuan muda.. Baiklah tapi aku bingung kirim lewat apa. Dompetmu hilang.. jika aku keluar dan menemuimu pasti Boss curiga. Ah! Bagaimana kalau tuan muda belajar mencari uang-_

"Ga guna!"

Grimmjow langsung mematikan teleponnya dengan kesal. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mencari uang sendiri. Maksudnya jika bertemu rekan bisnis itu sudah sering tapi kalau kerja sendiri dengan menguras tenaga, ia tidak pernah!

Tapi dirinya butuh uang untuk suatu hal yang penting!

Grimmjow menatap pintu orange menuju toko. Ia pun memiliki ide yang cemerlang. Ia langsing bergegas menuju toko. Namun sebelum masuk ia mengintip dulu, memastikan tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang mencari dirinya.

Saat mengintip ia melihat Inoue sedang menyapa ramah pelanggannya yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Setelah itu ia langsung menuju meja kasir dan mendapat Grimmjow yang sedang mengintip.

"Grim-"

"Bukan apa-apa!" ujar Grimmjow keluar dan melihat-lihat tanaman.

"apa kau tertarik?" tanya Inoue seraya menyirami tanaman di dekat Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menunjuk seluruh tanaman yang ada di toko.

"ajari aku merawatnya untuk menghasilkan uang."

Inoue terdiam sejenak. Seperti sedang berpikir, lalu ia menatap Grimmjow.

"Kau butuh uang?"

Seperti buku yang terbuka lebar, Inoue dapat mengerti keinginannya dengan jelas. Namun itu semua bukan suatu kebanggan untuk diketahui secara nyata. Jika ia meminta kepada Inoue terang-terangan, mau disimpan dimana harga dirinya itu?! Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki!

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang cepat ajari saja!"

Inoue tertawa kecil, "Hehe baiklah.. pertama-tama."

Inoue mengarahkan Grimmjow untuk memulai cara berkebun yang baik. Awalnya Grimmjow agak bingung dan malas karena banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan dan diurusi. namun ia menuruti semua perintah Inoue demi satu hal, yaitu uang.

Lalu, Grimmjow pun diajari menyapa pelanggan yang baik dan benar. Yaitu selalu tersenyum dan menyapa ramah pelanggannya.

-Klining-

"Ah ada pelanggan! Nah, Grimmjow-kun, sekarang giliranmu untuk mencoba menyapa pelanggan pertamamu." Ujar Inoue mendorong Grimmjow.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku- AH merepotkan!"

Grimmjow berjalan dan menatap pelanggannya yang masih anak kecil sekitar umur 10 tahun bersama adiknya. Ia mencoba tersenyum,

"Hai adik kecil, ad-"

"HIH PENJAHAT!" Seru sang adik langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kakak.

"Orihime nee-chan! Siapa kakak jahat ini!?"

"Oi bocah! Sembarangan aja!" Seru Grimmjow murka dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Sang kakak dan adik terkesiap melihat wajah menyeramkan Grimmjow. Mata keduanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan suara isak tangis perlahan mulai terdengar sangat kencang dari sang adik.

Inoue dan Grimmjow terkejut.

"Grimmjow-kun! Ya ampun.. Ayo kemari.. Jangan menangis lagi ya.." Ujar Inoue mengajak kakak-adik itu duduk.

Ia pun menarik Grimmjow ke dalam rumah.

"Aku salah apa?!" Seru Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-kun.. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan ingat, sabar."

"Aku sudah sabar! Cih, menyebalkan! Sudahan ah, aku mau tiduran di sofa."

"Kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Seperti ada percikan api yang mengenainya, ia langsung berbalik menatap Inoue dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Aku? Menyerah!? Tidak akan! Heh!"

Grimmjow kembali menuju toko, menyapa anak-anak itu kembali. Awalnya mereka kembali akan menangis namun dengan kesabaran Grimmjow, akhirnya mereka diam dan tidak takut lagi.

Inoue tersenyum melihatnya, "Rasanya menenyangkan juga punya teman yang bisa membantu seperti ini. Yah walaupun perjalanannya masih panjang, hihi."

Lalu setelah itu, jika ada pelanggan, Inoue yang menyapanya. Karena setiap Grimmjow yang menyapanya, semua pelanggan langsung takut dan pura-pura tak melihatnya.

-K-

Hingga akhirnya beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Mulai sejak hari itu, Grimmjow selalu membantu Inoue di toko bunganya. Mulai dari menyiram tanaman, memupuknya, bahkan untuk sekedar sapu-sapu. Walaupun ia sangat membenci pekerjaan tersebut, baginya menyebalkan karena angin selalu membawa masuk kembali debu-debu yang ia sudah sapu dengan susah payah. Bahkan ia sempat mengamuk dan membanting sapu itu, tapi ia langsung mengambil sapu tersebut. Karena takutnya ia disangka menyerah oleh Inoue.

Grimmjow menguap dan menatap Inoue yang sedang menulis pendapatannya di suatu buku di meja kasir.

Ia melihat wajah Inoue yang sangat serius dengan rambut yang ia ikat setengah.

 _'setiap hari kegiatannya seperti ini. Apa dia tidak bosan? Kalau aku sih sudah aku tinggalkan, lalu pergi mencari hal yang lebih menyenangkan.'_

Tak lama telpon toko berdering. Inoue langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo dengan Inoue flowers. Ada yang bisa dibantu? Ah, sekarang? Baik! 20 menit lagi aku kesana. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda pada toko kami."

Inoue menutup panggilan tersebut dan tersenyum senang.

Ia langsung bergegas mengambil karangan bunga yang sudah tersusun rapi dan indah. Bunga rose berwarna putih dan biru, yang ia susun membulat.

Inoue mengenakan sendalnya lalu menaikkan standar sepedanya. Ia pun menatap Grimmjow,

"Grimmjow-kun, aku titip toko sebentar ya. Ada pesanan mendadak yang sangat penting! Nanti aku belikan puding untukmu pulangnya! Bye!"

"Hah? OIIIII!"

Grimmjow melihat keluar toko dan Inoue sudah melesat pergi menggunakan sepedanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Absurd sekali. Mentang-mentang sudah ada aku. Awas kalau pulang tidak bawa puding, aku cekek dia."

Selesai menyirami semua tanaman, ia pun merapikan segalanya.

Hari ini cukup tenang, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang datang. Atau ini semua karenanya? Makanya sedari tadi yang datang ke toko cuma sedikit? Jika iya, benar-benar sial.

Ia pun mulai rebahan di sofa dekat meja kasir dan menatap kaca yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru tersebut sangat indah. Ia mulai belajar untuk tersenyum yang baik dan benar.

"Ingat. Kau harus tersenyum demi mendapatkan uang." Ujarnya pada kaca yang memantulkan wajahnya.

-Klining-

Grimmjow langsung bergegas menuju pintu toko yang terbuka, tandanya ada pelanggan yang datang!

Ia pun mengingat semua ajaran Inoue dan tersenyum, "Irassha... Hah?"

Ia terkejut dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya sesaat melihat gadis bercepol mengenakan kemeja merah panjang dan celana pendek berdiri di hadapannya.

Gadis tersebut pun memiliki ekspresi yang sama saat melihat Grimmjow. Namun tatapannya langsung berubah seakan ia jijik.

"Iyuh." gadis tersebut langsung buang muka dan menatap sekitarnya.

"Ka-kau!? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" seru Grimmjow dengan nada yang tak asing. Seakan mengenal gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih ada di sini. Tapi, Tidak mungkin juga sih, kalau Hime-chan sejahat itu untuk mengusirmu. Tapi sialnya, sekarang aku malah bertemu denganmu."

"Apa?! Kau menyuruh dia untuk mengusirku?! Memangnya kau siapa!?"

"Hei, kau tidak ingat siapa yang dulu memohon padaku un-"

"BACOT!" Seru Grimmjow melempar gulungan tisu ke arah gadis itu. Namun dengan mudahnya gadis tersebut dapat menghindar.

Ia berjalan melewati Grimmjow menuju kursi kayu, tempat biasa untuk pelanggan menunggu di toko itu.

"Heh, jika kau bersikap seperti itu tersebut, aku akan beritahu paman bahwa kau ada di sini."

Tatapan Grimmjow langsung tajam, dan ia menggebrak meja di hadapan gadis itu.

"Apa maumu, Momo?!" Seru Grimmjow dengan mata melotot. Seakan-akan ingin membunuh Momo.

Momo tidak bergeming. Ia menatap sinis pada Grimmjow. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum arogan.

"Ternyata benar bahwa kau sengaja bersembunyi darinya. Jika kau benar-benar tidak mau, kenapa tidak bilang saja? Ah ya, saat pertama kali menemukanmu, banyak luka di tubuhmu. Kau habis darimana sih sebenarnya?"

"Heh, jadi yang mengobatiku ini kau? Tak kusangka kau memilih jalan baik seperti itu."

"Maksudmu dunia gelap itu? Heh, hahaha! Tenang saja, pekerjaanku sebagai dokter itu hanya sampingan. Tapi bukan berarti keluargaku berhak untuk mengaturku. Ohya, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas aku dibawa oleh orang-orang yang tidak di kenal dan dibuang ke sini. Dompet, HP. Semuanya lenyap."

"Kenapa tidak denganmu sekalian saja yang lenyap?"

"Kau ini dasar lidah berbisa! Heh! Kenapa sih gadis bunga ini punya teman sepertimu!?"

"Karena Hime-chan itu menarik dan baik hati. Makanya aku mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Btw, Hime-chan dimana?"

"Jika kau tanya dia dimana, maka dia sedang pergi untuk mengantar bunga."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kau mau aku nyasar!? Sudah beberapa minggu aku hidup di sini tapi aku belum pernah kemana-mana!"

"Heh, ga guna. Yasudah kalau gitu aku tunggu di dalam saja sekalian tiduran." Ujar Momo berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

-klining-

Momo dan Grimmjow menatap ke arah pintu.

Seorang gadis dengan dress berwarna hitam dan blazer putih menutupinya. Wajahnya yang cantik menatap mereka berdua.

Tatapan Momo dan gadis tersebut saling bertemu, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang tabu, yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat.

"Momo?"

"Rukia-chan?

Muncul suasana yang canggung dan tegang diantara keduanya. Terlihat jelas perasaan tidak enak di wajah keduanya. Mereka hanya diam mematung di tempatnya masing-masing tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk jidat, "Cobaan apalagi ini ya Tuhan."

-K-

Sudah lama Inoue tidak mengkayuh sepedanya, karena jika ada pesanan seperti ini, pasti ia menyuruh orang lain. KArena bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tokonya. Namun berkat adanya Grimmjow, ia bisa mempercayakan tokonya dengan tenang dan pergi untuk mengantar bunga. Ya itung-itung sekalian refreshing~

Udara di kota tersebut sangatlah bersih, bebas dari polusi. Bahkan bising kendaraan pun hanya sedikit terdengar. kota ini benar-benar kota yang tenang, cocok untuk sekedar bersantai dan menyejukkan pikiran. Bukan hanya itu, pemandangan di kota ini pun sangatlah indah. Inoue bersyukur pindah ke sini karena tempat ini cocok untuknya menenangkan pikiran.

Ia berhenti di depan gerbang yang sangat besar berwarna emas, entah itu emas asli atau bukan. Karena ia bisa melihat bahwa mansion yang di dalamnya terlihat sangat besar dan megah.

"Aku benar kan ya? Ga salah alamat?" Ia melihat kembali alamat yang ia tulis tadi sebelum pergi. Namun alamatnya sama dengan apa yang ia tulis. Berarti ia tidak salah alamat.

ia mencoba memencet bel yang ada di sebelah kanan pagar.

 _"Ah, kau pasti si pengantar bunga itu ya? Tunggu sebentar,"_

 _"_ Oh aku tidak salah! Baiklah, aku tunggu!"

Tak lama pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka secara otomatis. Seperti ada yang mengontrolnya dari dalam.

Ia memasuki kawasan mansion tersebut yang luas. Jika dilihat-lihat ini seperti kompleks kecil dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Ia menyusuri sepanjang jalan tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan mansion yang sangat besar dan megah. Mansion dengan style Eropa yang amat bersih dan terawat. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan ornamen serta bunga-bunga yang terawat rapi di pekarangan mansion tersebut.

"Nona?"

"Ah!"

Inoue terkejut dan langsung berbalik.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap mengenakan pakaian layaknya _butler_ menyapa ramah Inoue.

"Mari ikut aku. Tuan menunggu anda di dalam."

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Inoue mengikuti butler tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Interior yang megah dan harum bunga lavender memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Banyak terpajang lukisan-lukisan dan barang antik di dalamnya. Membuat kesan mistik sekaligus indah di dalamnya. Inoue seperti kembali ke masa lalu, dimana mansion seperti ini banyak berada di Inggris zaman dahulu. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari setiap sudut mansion tersebut, seakan menyihirnya, ingin memasuki lebih dalam mansion tersebut dan menyelusurinya.

Bukan hanya interiornya saja, bahkan para pelayannya pun mengenakan baju _maid_ bergaya eropa jaman dulu. Ia seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda setelah masuk ke dalam sini.

Para pelayan menundukkan kepalanya pada Inoue. Inoue merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilaku tersebut dan berharap ia dapat menyerahkan bunga itu secepat mungkin lalu pulang. walaupun di sini begitu indah dan megah tapi suasananya dingin dan tampak hampa.

"Kita sudah sampai. Dari balik pintu ini, Tuan menunggu anda."

Inoue menatap pintu besar berwarna sillver dengan ornamen-ornamen indah terpatri di pintu tersebut.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut, Inoue masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan.

Ruangan yang besar dan tampak formal. Seperti ruang kerja milik detektif di serial drama yang Inoue sering tonton. Ia hanya bisa melihat seseorang duduk membelakanginya dari balik kursi kerjanya.

"Maaf, aku datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan bunga untukmu." Ujar Inoue tetap diam di tempatnya.

Kursi itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan sang pemilik.

Inoue tak percaya dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia kira bahwa tuan rumahnya itu seorang paruh baya atau bahkan kakek-kakek. Tapi ternyata, ia masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Ia memakai pakaian serba putih. Rambutnya hitam agak panjang dan ekspresinya datar. Mata hijau gelapnya, menatap Inoue dengan dingin. Bahkan ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat melihat Inoue.

"Taruh bunga itu di sini." Ujarnya menunjuk meja di hadapannya.

Inoue berjalan mendekatinya dan menaruh bunga itu di meja kerja.

Setelah menaruhnya, ia menatap wajah pria tersebut terus-menerus. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan penglihatannya dari pria tersebut.

"Apalagi onna? Bayarannya ada di pelayanku. Ambil sana lalu pergi." Ujar pria tersebut sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Inoue terkejut namun ada rasa sebal mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah pelanggannya, jadi harus Inoue hormati sebaik mungkin.

"Baiklah, permisi."

' _Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Hm, tapi laki-laki itu.._ _'_ .

Pria tersebut menatap Inoue, "Tunggu."

Inoue berhenti dan berbalik. Pria tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Inoue.

"Ada apa tuan?"

Tangannya yang ramping dengan kulit putih bersihnya menyentuh helaian rambut Inoue dengan lembut, membuat Inoue terkejut dan terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria ini? Apa dia pengen rambut?

"Hm. Kau boleh pergi."

Pria tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya, seakan tidak peduli dengan Inoue dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Inoue langsung keluar.

Pikirannya blank dan bulu kuduknya merinding. mungkin jika ini rumah kosong, ia sudah lari pergi mengkayuh sepedanya menjauhi mansion ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan laki-laki! Ya hanya laki-laki tertentu sih.

"Nona, ini untukmu." Ujar butler tadi memberikan box berwarna hitam dengan garis emas di sisi-sisinya, memecah pikiran Inoue.

Kotak tersebut sepertinya sangat berharga dan mahal, membuat Inoue segan untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini bayaran atas bunga anda. Silahkan nona."

"Tapi ini sepertinya sangat mahal... aku tidak bisa menerimanya..."

"Ah tenang saja. Ini bukan apa-apa. Silahkan diambil nona. Karena kalau tidak, tuan muda akan sangat marah."

Inoue melihat wajah cemas butler itu. Ia tidak mau karenanya, butler tersebut dimarahi. Apalagi oleh majikan dingin sepertinya. Pikiran buruk terus memenuhi Inoue tentang pria tersebut. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya agar dapat berpikir jernih.

Ya Apa boleh buat, ia mengambil box hitam tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu."

"Mari aku antar hingga depan."

"Ah, tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa nona, ini semua kami lakukan pada tamu kami. Ayo mari."

Inoue pun mau tak mau mengikuti kembali butler tersebut hingga keluar mansion.

Sesampainya di luar, Ia tersenyum para butler tersebut dan menaiki sepedanya. Ia pun mengkayuh sepedanya menjauhi mansion tersebut, lalu menengok ke belakang. Butler tersebut sudah tidak ada, mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam mansion, pikirnya. Ia pun kembali mengkayuh sepedanya sambil bersenandung ria.

Tanpa ia sadari, pria tadi terus menatapnya dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak mungkin."

-K-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak Inoue pergi dari toko. Apa tempatnya sejauh itu hingga ia belum pulang juga jam segini, pikir Grimmjow terus melihat jam dinding. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup toko karena melihat tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Apalagi dengan para bodyguard milik Rukia yang menjaga di depan toko. Makin ogah saja orang masuk ke dalam sini.

Keadaan di rumah Inoue cukup tegang dan sunyi. Bukan karena penghuni nya hanya 3 orang, tapi karena penghuninya memberikan kesan seperti itu sehingga membuat rumah ini seakan neraka bagi mereka yang tak terlibat, Khususnya Grimmjow.

Saat ini Grimmjow memilih untuk menjauhi kedua gadis itu, Rukia dan Momo. ia memilih mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur, walaupun sebenarnya ia cuma ingin menghindar dari mereka. Dan semakin ditunggu, semakin lama Inoue muncul di hadapannya. Ia tidak diculik orang jahat kan?

' _Bukannya aku cemas atau apa kalau gadis bunga itu belum pulang jam segini. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan keadaan dan suasana seperti ini cih! LALU KENAPA AKU MEMBUATKAN TEH UNTUK MEREKA?!'_ Jerit Grimmjow di dalam hati sambil membuat lemon tea di dapur.

Setelah kedatangan Rukia, keduanya tidak bicara sama sekali. Mereka malah sibuk sendiri dengan hpnya masing-masing. Untuk bertatapan kembali pun rasanya enggan.

Momo menutup hpnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oi, sudah jam segini Hime-chan belum pulang. Kau tidak menghubunginya?" Tanya Momo pada Grimmjow.

"Mana aku tahu." ujar Grimmjow dari dapur.

"Ck! dasar ga guna."

Melihat sikap Momo yang khawatir terhadap Inoue, Rukia memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

-lalalililululelelolo~

Momo dan Rukia menatap jaket yang tergantung di hanger dekat tangga. Bisa dipastikan Inoue tidak membawa HPnya.

Rukia langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan mengecek HPnya.

[ _Aku menunggumu di restoran biasa kita makan. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap ke sana.]_

Ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut dan moodnya langsung turun seketika. Baginya ini bukanlah ajakan, melainkan suatu paksaan yang harus ia lakukan.

Rukia menghela nafas lalu mengambil blazernya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi lagi, titip-"

"Tidak bisakah kau beritahu langsung pada Hime-chan?" Ujar Momo pada Rukia dengan nada sinis.

Rukia menatap datar Momo, "Aku tidak mau berdebat, Momo."

Grimmjow menatap keduanya yang mulai memanas. Ia merasa jika salah satu dari mereka berbicara kembali mungkin akan ada badai yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hah, aku paling tidak bisa berada di antara perpecahan seperti ini." Omelnya kecil.

- **Trak!** -

Grimmjow menyimpan 2 cangkir berisi lemon tea tersebut di meja ruang tengah. Untunglah cangkir tersebut kuat dan tidak retak akibat hentakan tadi.

"Lebih baik kalian minum dulu, setelah itu selesaikan urusan kalian."

Keduanya menatap sinis Grimmjow. Grimmjow menatap sinis keduanya, "Cih, baiklah aku pergi!"

- **blam!** -

Grimmjow meninggalkan keduanya, dan memutuskan menunggu di luar rumah. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada balkon sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Dia kemana sih? Nunggu rumah ancur baru pulang kali ya, ckck."

.

.

Rukia menghela nafas dan menyimpan kembali blazernya di gantungan dekat tangga. Ia pun kembali duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh buatan Grimmjow.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar?" Momo kembali bicara sambil memandang teh di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Omong kosong. Jika kau tidak menghindar lantas apa? Untuk kejadian dulu, aku sudah maafkan."

"Maksudnya?" Rukia menatap sinis Momo.

Momo menatap Rukia, "Jangan bilang aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengannya, Rukia-chan."

"Momo, aku sudah jelaskan padamu, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersamanya?"

Rukia berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Momo dengan wajah serius.

"Sekarang aku tanya, saat dia membutuhkanmu, kau kemana? Sebagai sahabat tentu saja aku berada di sampingnya, sama sepertimu. Tapi, jika boleh jujur, apa yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar keterlaluan, Momo."

"Jangan suka membalikkan fakta, ka-"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak keciil."

"Kau mengkhianatiku Rukia-chan! Sudah!"

"Bukan aku yang mengkhianatimu tapi kau yang mengkhianati dirimu sendiri."

Momo langsung kesal seketika, matanya melotot menatap marah Rukia. Amarahnya memuncak dan tidak dapat dibendung kembali.  
"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Rukia-chan! Jika tidak ada Dokter itu-"

"Jangan sebut dia, aku benci. Dia pembawa sial." ujar Rukia sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Momo terkejut, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya. Satu tangannya terkepal, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam cangkir.

 **-Prang!-**

Momo langsung melemparkan cangkir yang ia genggam ke tembok sebelah Rukia. Rukia tak bergeming sama sekali, malahan ia tampak tenang dan menatap datar sahabatnya yang tengah murka. Sudah sejak lama dirinya tidak melihat sisi Momo yang seperti ini dan bukan hal yang baru jika ia murka seperti itu. Ya, hanya sahabat-sahabat serta orang terdekat yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Momo itu cepat naik darah. Apalagi menyangkut dokter yang selalu ia kagumi dari ia kecil hingga sekarang.

"Kau bicara begitu karena dia yang menangani Hisana nee-sama kan?"

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan perasaan tidak enak muncul seketika, "Jangan sekali-kali kau ungkit masalah itu, kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka, Momo."

Momo langsung merasa Rukia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Seakan-akan ia dapat saja membunuh Momo sekarang juga walaupun mereka sebenarnya bersahabat baik sejak dulu.

Namun karena perasaan kesal dan jengkelnya terhadap Rukia. Ia tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan salahkan Dokter Aizen. Salahkan kondisi kakakmu yang lemah."

Bagai tersambar petir di sore hari. Rukia yang asalnya tenang langsung terkejut. Matanya menatap kesal Momo dan ia langsung naik darah. Setiap kali nama kakaknya disebut, ia langsung jadi bad mood dan benci siapapun yang membicarakannya. Bukan karena ia membencinya, tapi karena ia tidak mau orang lain berbicara buruk tentang mendiang kakak kesayangannya itu.

Dan ia tak menyangka, sahabatnya sendiri akan bicara seperti itu untuk mempertahankan Dokter Aizen. Dokter yang menyebabkan kematian kakaknya. Yang membuatnya benci dan menyumpahinya seumur hidup.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Momo.

-K-

Inoue baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya. ia melihat Grimmjow yang sedang duduk santai di kursi balkon, tumben sekali ia menunggu di luar.

"Grimmjow-kun, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Heh, kemana aja sih? AKu hampir gila di dalam!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kedua teman anehmu itu menunggu."

"Siapa?"

"Momo dan gadis bernama Rukia."

Inoue terkejut, perasaan tidak enak langsung terbesit di hatinya. Mengingat hubungan keduanya yang sedang tidak akur, bahkan untuk bertemu pun tidak mau. Ia berdoa semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

Inoue membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk,

"Rukia-chan, Momo-chan ma-"

-PLAKKK!-

Rukia menampar pipi Momo sangat keras hingga menyebabkan bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Inoue terdiam mematung dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Doanya tidak terkabul.

"Cih! Beraninya!" seru Momo langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Rukia.

Mereka tidak perduli dengan sekitar dan tidak sadar bahwa Inoue sudah kembali.

Melihat aksi kedua sahabatnya itu semakin brutal, Inoue langsung menjatuhkan kresek belanjaannya dan berlari ke arah keduanya.

"Rukia-chan! Momo-chan! Hentikan!"

Grimmjow berada di belakang Inoue. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil kresek tersebut, "Hah, dasar perempuan."

Inoue langsung menahan Momo yang mengamuk, "Lepaskan! Hime-chan!"

Baju Rukia tampak lusuh serta rambutnya berantakan. Bahkan darah keluar dari bibirnya yang sobek akibat tamparan balasan dari Momo. Ia menyusut bibirnya itu dengan tisu lalu merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut dan menatap benci Momo.

"Orihime, maaf aku membuat bising di rumahmu. Niatnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi malah ketemu perempuan bodoh ini."

"Beraninya kau bilang aku perempuan bodoh!? Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Kita belum selesai!" Momo terus meronta namun Inoue berhasil menahannya.

Inoue menatap Rukia dengan wajah khawatir, "Rukia-chan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tanyakan pada mulut bodoh perempuan itu."

Rukia mengambil blazernya, "Orihime, maaf, aku harus pergi lagi."

"Rukia-chan..." Inoue tampak bingung. Ia tidak mau Rukia pergi, tapi jika ia tidak pergi pasti Momo akan mengejarnya dan mereka mulai berkelahi kembali.

"Pengecut! Kau pergi karena tidak bisa bicara langsung pada Hime-chan kan?!"

"Momo-chan, hentikan! Rukia-chan, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau mau bicara apa?"

Momo tersenyum, "Gadis itu, 5 bulan lagi akan menikah."

Inoue tersenyum senang, "Wah, bukannya itu berita membahagiakan..?! Selamat Rukia-chan.."

Rukia tampak tidak senang sama sekali, ia menatap sedih Inoue.

"Tentu saja dia tidak senang. Karena dia akan menikah dengan pria yang kau sukai."

Inoue tampak terkejut, senyumannya seakan luntur. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Hari ini merupakan hari penuh kejutan baginya.

Namun ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya tersebut. Baginya, kebahagian sahabatnya adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ia pun tersenyum tipis pada Rukia, "Rukia-chan.. Jika ada kesempatan, jangan sungkan bicara padaku ya.."

Rukia hanya mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi. Nanti aku kabari lagi, orihime."

-blam-

Rukia meninggalkan rumah Inoue. Rasa sakit serta penyesalan tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia perbuat akan berakibat fatal bagi sahabatnya tersebut.

Inoue melepaskan Momo dari pelukannya. Momo mengusap darah di bibirnya. Penampilannya sama dengan Rukia, sama-sama berantakan, bahkan lebih parah dengan baju yang sedikit sobek berkat Rukia.

Ia menatap Inoue yang mulai membersihkan serpihan cangkir yang Momo lempar tadi.

"Ah maaf Hime-chan, biar aku yang bersihkan."

"Tidak apa-apa Momo-chan, maafkan aku membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum.

Perasaan bersalah langsung muncul di benak Momo. Bahkan ucapannya yang keterlaluan pada Rukia pun teringat kembali. Membuatnya sakit hati dan rasanya ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku Hime-chan.." ujar Momo mulai berkaca-kaca dengan suara yang lirih.

Inoue terkejut dan langsung memeluk Momo, "Momo-chan.. Aku mengerti kok.. Tapi jangan begitu lagi ya lain kali. karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua.."

Momo menangis terisak-isak, "..Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu pada Rukia-chan.. Aku.. Melakukan hal yang sama.."

Inoue hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Karena di dalam hatinya , banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan namun disaat bersaamaan, ia tidak mau mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Ia bingung, panik dan rasa sakit dihatinya mulai muncul.

Grimmjow hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam.

' _Wanita. Makhluk paling misterius di bumi ini. Mengamuk membabi buta lalu menangis seperti anak kecil. Apa semua perempuan seperti ini? Hah, lagipula kenapa gadis bunga ini sabar sekali sih. Dasar gadis aneh.'_

.

.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

 _Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata ya sekian dari chapter 2 hahaha._

 _Please kritik dan sarannya ma readers, review mu sangat ku hargai~ *love*_

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

" _Maka dari itu aku tidak suka terikat dengan perasaan suka atau romansa lainnya. Menyebalkan dan bikin sial!"_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Grimmjow-kun!"_

 _"Berisik!"_

 _"Sudah ini, hubungan kita selesai."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, karena aku yang memilihmu!"_

 _"Omong kosong."_


End file.
